Un amor basado en mentiras
by ale02011993
Summary: Ella era chica dulce y encantadora pero después de aquella noche... todo cambió...aquel muchacho, aquella cadena tan peculiar y aquellos ojos tan familiares que ella divisó...


_**Chapter 1**_

Sun, beach and sad memories

**Bella POV**

Había pasado por muchos momentos malos en mi vida; después de la muerte de mi madre a causa de un accidente automovilístico, mi vida dio un giro radical: me trasformé en una persona fría, calculadora y siempre estaba a la defensiva, pero todo empeoró aquella noche…

*Flashback

Era una tarde soleada, habían pasado dos años desde el accidente de mi madre y ya casi lo había superado, mi padre y yo nos habíamos mudado a Montana y yo, por mi parte, había decidido abrirme al mundo y empezar una nueva vida.

Mientras miraba el calendario y me di cuenta de que solo faltaban tres días para navidad, la semana había pasado muy rápido mientras yo trataba de estudiar para ponerme al día en clase de Ingles.

No había comprado regalos para mi padre, por ello, aunque odiaba completamente ir de compras decidí que a la mañana siguiente pasaría por una tienda para comprarle una nueva caña de pescar.

Era una mañana soleada y como hacía mucho calor decidí ponerme una blusa poco escotada que mi padre me había regalado la navidad pasada, unos pantalones y unos vaqueros; cuando salí de casa, pasé por una tienda donde vi un lindo dije en forma de corazón y supe que ese era el regalo perfecto para mi mejor amiga.

Pasé más de dos horas tratando de escoger entre aquel dije y otro pero finalmente compré uno de ellos y salí de la tienda pensando en que regalarle a mi padre, pues ya no quería comprarle la caña de pescar, al instante, recordé que hacía dos semanas había ido a visitar a un amigo a Shelby y había pasado por una relojería donde vi un hermoso reloj de mano adecuado para mi padre y por ello decidí tomar un taxi hasta Shelby.

Mi padre me había dicho que caminar por aquellos lugares muy tarde era peligroso, pues no era muy transitado y por ser vísperas de Navidad lo hacía aún más peligroso pero no le tome importancia debido a que tenía que conseguir a toda costa ese reloj. Mientras estaba en el taxi veía como estaba oscureciendo y comencé a tener un presentimiento extraño. Al llegar a la tienda compré aquel maravilloso reloj y salí corriendo, pues ya pasaban las 9:00 de la noche y estaba muy solo el lugar. Me paré en una esquina a esperar un taxi pero al ver que no pasaba ni una auto tomé la decisión de caminar; fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

Caminé cerca de media hora, pero luego llegué al final de camino y me di cuenta de que me había perdido, estaba tan asustada que decidí tomar la calle opuesta, la cual me llevó a un callejón. Mientras miraba y pensaba hacia dónde dirigirme, un joven alto se paró a mis espaldas y me dijo:

-Que haces por aquí tan sola y a estas horas?

Yo voltee muy asustada para verlo pero como estaba muy oscuro sólo pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo, de pronto alguien me agarro por la espalda, al voltear sentí un olor intenso a licor y supe, de inmediato, que estaba borracho y comenzó a acercarse…

_-Por dios… que piensa hacerme_-pensé

De un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, traté de defenderme dándole un golpe en el cuello, pues recordaba que había visto una película donde enseñaban defensa personal…

-Crees que con ese pequeño golpe me harás daño? –dijo aquel chico en tono irónico

Sentí que algo se resbalaba de su cuello y pude ver un hermosa cadena de la cual colgaba una cruz negra con una serpiente roja alrededor, pero aquella no era una cruz cualquiera, yo recordaba haberla visto antes pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada pues quería zafarme de él.

Traté de golpearlo nuevamente, él me regresó el golpe 10 veces más fuerte y me desmayé. Cuando desperté ya era de mañana, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño pero al ver mi ropa llena desgarrada supe lo que había sucedido….

Aquel muchacho me había VIOLADO.

*Fin del Flashback

**ALICE POV**

-hola Charlie…. Esta Bella en casa?

- Bella? Pero si ella m dijo que estaría contigo y que luego ambas vendrían a casa a cenar- dijo Charlie preocupado

- bueno, no nos preocupemos por ella… aun es temprano, seguro que ya llegará… esperemos un rato, adiós Charlie- alice colgó el teléfono y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, pues tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal

Tres horas después…. Ring ring ring….

-Hola? Alice… tienes que venir inmediatamente…. Bella no aparece, no contesta el celular- dijo Charlie alterado

-Pero que demonios… voy para allá inmediatamente…-Alice colgó el teléfono

Salió a toda prisa


End file.
